Interlúdio
by Gemini no Saga
Summary: [Yaoilemon] [Saga & Kanon] [Completa] Diretamente saídos de uma coletiva de imprensa, os políticos Saga e Kanon Dimitri saem para comemorar seus eternos 28 anos na Suíte Presidencial de um dos mais famosos hotéis do mundo.


(Yaoilemon) (Saga & Kanon) (Completa) Diretamente saídos de uma coletiva de imprensa, os políticos Saga e Kanon Dimitri saem para comemorar seus eternos 28 anos na Suíte Presidencial de um dos mais famosos hotéis do mundo.

**N/A:**

Essa fic foi escrita com base em outra fic do mesmo site: **Santuário Times**. (Com autorização da autora.) Não ter lido a fic não afetará em nada, é necessário apenas saber que Saga e Kanon são políticos, e a história se passa perto das eleições. Eu não sei se as eleições realmente são próximas do mês de maio, mas provavelmente não. Esse fato foi alterado para encaixar com a minha história. A primeira fala quem diz é o Milo, repórter da revista mais influente da Grécia, tentando provocar alguma reação mais espontânea nos gêmeos. Quem não leu a fic, _deve_ ler. Vale muito a pena. Pra ninguém dizer que não leu por falta de informações, o nome da autora é **Calíope Amphora**.

* * *

**Interlúdio (Pausa de dois tempos)**

"Qual a opinião dos senhores sobre a contabilidade das empresas Solo?"

Os gêmeos se entreolharam com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. _Como?_ Saga foi mais rápido e deu um prático sorriso sarcástico. Seus seguranças já estavam se aproximando do inconveniente jornalista e não precisava dar resposta nenhuma. Mesmo assim não gostaria de deixar a pergunta pesada no ar, com o gosto doído de um tapa.

"Não tenho que responder esse tipo de questão."

_Perfeito_. Sentiu um firme cutucão no meio das costas enquanto um gorila habilmente treinado levava os intrusos em direção à saída.

"Que tipo de resposta antiprofissional foi aquela?" veio a pergunta ácida de Kanon ao seu ouvido. "_Não temos que responder a esse tipo de questão_."

Saga lhe deu uma cotovelada para fazê-lo prestar atenção. Sorrindo e acenando os dois cumprimentaram um figurão da política grega. Mais algumas pessoas passaram e todas receberam sorrisos vazios e luminosos dos dois.

O chefe da segurança veio falar com eles, avisando que o carro estava esperando, longe das câmeras inconvenientes da mídia. Em um momento como aquele, mais lentes era o que eles menos precisavam. O assunto que estava tratando com Kanon antes da abordagem do jornalista era delicado. Sabia que não era tão certo ficarem totalmente despreocupados, como o irmão aparentava. E logo depois, a pergunta escorregadia que lhes tinha sido feita. Alguma coisa estava saindo do controle e _odiava_ quando algo saía do controle.

Só relaxou de verdade quando sentiu o estofado macio do carro e a direção sob os dedos. Nunca suportaria sentar no banco traseiro e ser guiado por um motorista. Dirigia o próprio carro, um modesto Porsche conversível. Kanon sentou a seu lado e afivelou o cinto, dando ordens para que se livrasse da pequena multidão que bloqueava o caminho.

O percurso todo foi tranqüilo. Quando já tinham se afastado o suficiente da movimentação, Saga abriu a capota automática e, três segundos depois, o vento entrou para movimentar o interior do carro.

Sentiu a mão de Kanon escorregar para sua perna, fazendo movimentos leves e sugestivos.

"Você continua tenso."

Saga apertou os dedos contra a direção. Sabia que não adiantava pensar, quando Kanon falava assim em seu ouvido, só restava a ele seguir o som daquela voz.

"Por que não consegue relaxar e esquecer os problemas?"

"Porque é importante. Se der errado, muita coisa vai ruir."

Kanon suspirou fundo, fazendo Saga encolher os ombros.

"Não há nada com que se preocupar" declarou. Saga engasgou pelo súbito aumento da carícia em sua coxa direita. "Estamos em cima, estamos ganhando. _Poder_, Saga. É isso que temos."

Ah. Sim. _Poder_. Pequena e imensa palavra. Foram os lábios de seu irmão a formando que o seduziram. Tão doce e tentador ter controle sobre tudo que aconteceria. Seria imensamente completo se pudesse ter Kanon e poder. Um já possuía. E estava galgando a caminhada em direção ao outro.

"É..." soprou, vendo os olhos do irmão cintilarem. "É isso que temos."

Voltou a atenção para a estrada. Não tinha certeza se Kanon era realmente seu. Ele parecia mais seduzido por grandiosidade do que se sentia. Era como uma lufada de ar, entrando por seus pulmões e estufando seu peito; mas sempre sentira que no peito de Kanon era onde estava a maior quantidade de orgulho. O irmão o levara para o mau caminho. Literalmente.

Estava no _sangue_, não podiam fazer nada.

Kanon arremessou o paletó preto no banco traseiro e afrouxou a gravata azul. Adorava quando Saga dirigia; o vento batia forte nos seus cabelos e via as pessoas passarem rápido do lado de fora. Tinham dois Armani no porta-luvas, para os dias de Sol que podiam ser considerados férias. Armados de óculos escuros, surgiam e desapareciam rápido pelas ruas de Atenas.

"Onde vamos?" perguntou Kanon.

"Fiz uma reserva em um restaurante."

"Por quê?" ele estreitou os olhos. "Qual a data especial hoje?" provocou.

"Hoje?" Protegido pelas lentes escuras, Saga espiava as reações do irmão. "É _meu_ aniversário."

Kanon se virou no banco. "_Só_ seu?"

"Bem, não. Mas é o que importa" completou sorrindo.

"Oh, claro." Ele virou para fora, vendo os postes correrem.

No final da Messogion Avenue, quando Saga virou a esquerda na Vassilissis Sofias Avenue, Kanon percebeu para onde estavam indo.

"Onde você disse mesmo que nós íamos comer?"

"Eu não disse."

"_Onde nós vamos comer?_"

"Em um restaurante."

"Hoje você está terrível, hein?"

Saga deu de ombros, desacelerando o carro e apertando o botão que fecharia a capota. Quando o Porsche parou na frente do Hilton Hotel Athens, ele puxou o pescoço de Kanon e juntou seus lábios por breves segundos.

"Chegamos."

Ao sair do carro, jogou a chave para um manobrista, trazendo o irmão para dentro da recepção.

"Eu tenho uma reserva no nome Dimitri" disse, assim que se aproximou do balcão.

"Um momento, por favor. Sim, senhor; no nome de..." o atendente leu três vezes a tela de seu computador para assegurar que não estava cometendo nenhum erro. "_Saga_ Dimitri?"

"Isso mesmo."

"Aah... Claro, senhor. Aqui está a, a chave da suíte."

"Muito obrigado" disse Saga, sendo puxado por Kanon. A chave quase caiu no chão, mas acabou seguramente presa entre os dedos dele.

Quando viu a porta do elevador fechar, Kanon deitou a cabeça no ombro do irmão e roubou a chave da mão dele.

"Não quero que você jogue charminho nos recepcionistas."

"Eu não joguei _charminho_" disse Saga, recuperando a chave e colocando no bolso da calça. "O pobre garoto só ficou um pouco assustado. Afinal, não é todo dia que o futuro presidente do país surge imponente na frente dele."

"Claro. _Como_ eu não pensei nisso?"

"Ciumento."

"Pensei que tivesse dito que íamos comer."

"Mais tarde. Antes vamos ver o quarto."

"Que quarto?" perguntou Kanon, sentindo o tranco da parada do elevador.

"A Suíte Presidencial. Digna de nós dois" completou, sussurrando a última palavra.

* * *

Depois de um jantar no Galaxy Bar, na cobertura do hotel, decorrido entre visões da cidade de Atenas e palavras cúmplices sobre a vitória no Vouli, eles voltaram para a suíte, prontos para uma vista mais que bem-vinda da Acrópole. 

Dois ternos finos e bem cortados esperavam pelo dia seguinte no armário, junto com camisas limpas e dois pijamas idênticos. Obra, obviamente, de Saga, que planejara tudo na véspera, mas se assegurara que daria tudo mais do que certo.

Kanon pegou a blusa do pijama na mão. O tecido macio da seda acariciou sua pele e incitou alguns pensamentos.

"Não usamos pijamas iguais desde os dez anos."

"Você que não usa mais pijama para dormir" disse Saga.

"Talvez eu use." Ele viu o irmão recolher algumas coisas no armário e se dirigir para o banheiro. Começou a se desesperar quando viu que ele fechava a porta. "Hoje."

"Tudo bem. Eu vou tomar banho. Tem uma _Jacuzzi_ enorme aqui dentro" disse quando já estava virando a chave na fechadura.

Parte um - enervar Kanon - ficou completa quando Saga ouviu o barulho de alguma coisa bater contra a porta fechada.

Não havia nenhum grande plano secreto para ser seguido. Apenas irritava o irmão porque gostava de ouvi-lo gritando com ele. Não que fosse algum tipo de masoquismo (ou talvez fosse), apenas era bom observar como Kanon perdia o controle e como suas bochechas ficavam adoravelmente vermelhas.

Talvez fosse masoquismo mesmo, já que costumava contar quantos segundos agüentava antes de derrubar o irmão em algum lugar e fazê-lo ficar quieto do melhor modo que conhecia.

A porta balançou, avisando que Saga tinha pouco tempo para abri-la antes que Kanon se utilizasse de maneiras não muito corretas para arromba-la.

No lugar de zelar por sua vida, Saga abriu a torneira de água quente.

"Saga Dimitri. Se você quiser viver para comemorar o próximo aniversário, abra essa porta em quinze segundos. Contando, ouviu bem? Um! Do..."

"Agora não, Kanon. A água está quente e eu vou tomar banho."

Kanon sentiu a mão pender ao lado do corpo, apesar de não ter lembrado de mandar nenhuma ordem para os músculos de seu braço. Em muitos anos de convivência ainda não sabia a que tipo de combustível estranho era movido o cérebro do irmão.

Sentou-se no chão, de costas para a porta.

"O que você quer ganhar com isso?" perguntou.

"Uhm. A Grécia."

"Eu digo, com esse joguinho estúpido. Por que trancou a porta do banheiro?"

"Porque eu vou tomar banho."

"Não, não vai."

"Não vou?"

"Não vai. Você vai me importunar até me ver irritado, depois vai me agarrar e ignorar completamente a discussão."

Depois de um certo tempo de silêncio, Kanon esperava que ele dissesse, _"Não, não vou."_, apenas para irritar mais ainda. Mas não foi o que ouviu. Depois do silêncio veio mais silêncio, apenas com o chiar da água enchendo a banheira ao fundo. Então os braços de Saga envolveram seu pescoço, trazendo-lhe um sobressalto. Não se lembrava de ter ouvido o barulho da porta abrindo.

"Exatamente" sussurrou a voz tão igualmente diferente da sua.

Kanon engasgou e arregalou os olhos. Com os sentidos despertos, se pegou reparando em coisas inúteis, como o tecido de uma toalha contra seu pescoço, o cheiro de sabonete que vinha do banheiro aberto e a textura aveludada da voz em seu ouvido. Quase se estapeou por ser tão bobo.

"Assustou, foi?" provocou Saga.

Kanon abriu a boca para responder, mas foi impedido pela sensação maravilhosa da língua do irmão em sua orelha.

"Ahh..." disse no lugar.

Correu as mãos para a barra de sua camisa, que já se encontrava fora da calça, e começou uma luta contra os botões que insistiam em ficar nas casas. Os braços de Saga, que estavam em seu pescoço, desceram para seu peito piorando a situação e a luta contra os indefesos botões. Ajudado pelos azulejos lisos e pela gravidade, Kanon escorregou e bateu a cabeça no chão. A toalha enrolada na cintura de seu irmão preencheu seu campo de visão.

Saga não resistiu e começou a rir da expressão frustrada de Kanon.

Ele ficou de pé, segurando firmemente a toalha, e tentou ajudar o irmão a se erguer. Kanon, mal dera dois passos para dentro do banheiro, escorregou novamente, aumentando os risos de Saga.

"Hoje você está ruim, hein?" provocou Saga.

Kanon resmungou, encobrindo o barulho da torneira ainda aberta. A banheira estava metade cheira, com a água quente rodopiando e formando bolhas, convidativa. Alguns vidros de soluções estavam cromaticamente arrumados, quase pedindo para serem usados.

Saga sentou sobre seu abdômen.

"Você está uma gracinha com essa cara de revoltado."

Kanon esticou os braços para puxá-lo, mas não conseguiu. Tentou algumas vezes mais, mas Saga estava ocupado encarando o primeiro botão de madrepérola fechado de sua camisa social.

"Pare de enrolar, por favor" pediu Kanon. "Você _não_ vai casar com esse botão."

"Não, não vou" disse Saga enquanto livrava calmamente o botão de sua casa. "Agora o segundo." Suas mãos se moveram para o próximo, fazendo Kanon arregalar os olhos de desespero.

"Você está falando sério?" perguntou, referindo-se à velocidade com que o irmão abria sua camisa.

"Claro que estou. Eu _não_ vou me casar com um botão" disse Saga, veementemente.

Kanon ignorou. Se Saga preferia brincar, ele contornaria o jogo.

Puxou o pescoço do irmão, aproveitando que ele estava distraído, e fez mais que o favor de juntar seus lábios em um bem-merecido beijo. Saga não correspondeu com o ardor que ele esperava ou com ardor algum, apenas colaborou passivamente, entretido na tarefa de abrir a camisa de Kanon.

"Você é tão sem graça" murmurou Kanon.

"Tem gosto de whisky."

Saga puxou o tecido branco da camisa, determinado a deixar Kanon irritado por não poder nem tirar a própria blusa.

"Nós bebemos whisky hoje."

"Engraçado que você não diz _eu_, diz _nós_."

"Força do hábito" explicou. "Qual o motivo da sua grande mudança hoje?"

"Como assim?" perguntou Saga, abrindo o fecho da calça.

"Hoje, depois da entrevista, você estava todo receoso, morrendo de medo. Agora está cínico de doer."

"Acho que tinha alguma coisa na comida" disse.

Kanon o puxou de novo, sendo prontamente ajudado. O tecido macio da toalha acariciava maldosamente seu tórax descoberto e isso só bagunçava tudo dentro de sua boxer preta. Um cheiro quente de espuma tomava todo o lugar e o vapor já começava a se prender nas paredes.

Saga segurou firmemente o elástico da cueca de Kanon, determinado a não tira-lo do lugar. Os dois se encararam. Ambos imaginavam porque aquela brincadeira tinha ido tão longe.

Kanon se remexeu, desconfortável. Suas costas estavam em contato com o azulejo escorregadio e seu cabelo estava todo espalhado, dando ao irmão uma visão iluminadora. Tentou arrancar a infame toalha da cintura de Saga, sentindo-se vitorioso até descobrir que ele estava com uma boxer igual à sua por baixo. Saga só não riu porque tivera uma idéia melhor, deitando por cima de Kanon, ficando com os rostos muito próximos e os corpos colados.

"Você sente saudades dos velhos tempos?" perguntou Saga, tomado por nostalgia. "Quando o importante era ser feliz e só isso. Sem se preocupar com os outros ou com as aparências; sem máscaras para usar todos os dias..."

Kanon ficou em silêncio. Às vezes via Saga tomado por lembranças de um tempo que ele dizia ser _melhor_. Nunca sabia como traze-lo de volta nem quando ia presenciar algo assim novamente. Kanon puxou a mão de Saga e colou-a em seu peito.

"Você sente?" perguntou, e o gêmeo sabia do que ele estava falando. "Só você sabe fazer bater tão depressa e tão descontrolado. Tendo isso, eu não preciso de tempo nenhum."

Saga sentiu a respiração falhar. Era isso que Kanon queria lhe dizer. Precisava colocar na sua cabeça o presente, e não era o presente político.

"Uhm" ronronou. "Você fica lindo quando fala baboseiras sentimentais."

Kanon sorriu. Sabia que Saga tinha entendido a mensagem.

"Você também é uma gracinha sério."

Os olhos de Saga brilharam, refletidos nos do irmão.

"Gracinha, é?"

Ele puxou seus pulsos e os prendeu ao lado da cabeça, iniciando o beijo que Kanon tanto esperara.

Ficaram muito tempo assim, as línguas se estranhando e brigando por espaço, cada vez mais desesperadas. Foi quando Kanon aproveitou a distração para puxar a boxer de Saga, que ele tinha certeza de estar pedindo para ser tirada. Sua vitória, novamente, durou pouco, até perceber que sua própria cueca já estava a muito em posse do irmão.

"Isso não vale" reclamou. "Você é cruel."

Saga sorriu, depositando um beijo na franja bagunçada de Kanon.

"Mais cruel do que você imagina."

Kanon ofegou quando os fios que cobriam sua testa foram delicadamente retirados. Saga estava acariciando levemente suas bochechas, com movimentos muito lentos e isso o estava enlouquecendo. Começou a se remexer, com as costas escorregando no azulejo úmido. Saga segurou seu rosto e o beijou suavemente, apenas um toque.

Quando se separaram, Kanon percebeu que o irmão estava novamente sentado sobre si, com um sorriso calmo e honesto nos lábios.

"Eu amo você, você sabe."

"É, eu sei" sussurrou.

Saga afagou o peito de Kanon de leve, para depois aumentar a pressão. A pele quente em contato com a sua era algo que mataria para ter. Mordeu um pequeno círculo no ombro, adorando vê-lo ficar vermelho, logo seguindo para o pescoço, arranhando a pele com os dentes. Com o indicador fez uma trilha reta do queixo até o ventre, deixando a mão pousada lá.

Kanon abriu a boca para gritar, mas nenhum som saiu. O contato com a pele de Saga parecia gelado e incendiante, agonizantemente parado, para cutucar algumas idéias em polvorosa. Sentiu um espasmo na barriga quando o irmão lambeu de leve sua orelha, planejando seguir o caminho de fogo que seu dedo indicador já havia feito. Prendeu a respiração quando sentiu que era realmente o que o gêmeo faria.

A língua de Saga perseguiu sua trilha invisível, se demorando mais nos músculos feitos do abdômen e no vão provocado pelo umbigo. Chegou onde sua mão repousava, tirando-a do caminho o quanto antes, para poder _trabalhar_ melhor. Permitiu-se um tamborilar de dedos na barriga de Kanon e um comentário inconveniente.

"Você está em boa forma, hein?"

"Ahh" Kanon respondeu.

Saga sorriu, voltando sua atenção para o pedaço de mau caminho que tinha a sua frente.

Sentiu seu próprio corpo estremecer quando tocou com a língua a ponta do membro de Kanon. Envolveu com uma mão gelada a carne rígida, causando uma sensação mais intensa do que a anterior.

Kanon usou o cotovelo e as forças que conseguiu reunir para elevar o corpo e tentar enxergar o que estava acontecendo. O piso escorregadio fez muito bem seu trabalho e o trouxe de volta a si com um barulho que não foi ouvido por nenhum dos dois. Suas costas doeram um pouco, mas nada que não fosse compensado pelos movimentos que Saga fazia com a boca. Seu rosto estava vermelho, combinando perfeitamente com a marca arredondada no ombro. Fechou os olhos e tentou dizer alguma coisa, apenas para ter certeza que não estava raciocinando bem no momento.

Uma das mãos de Saga passeou pela parte interior de sua coxa, beliscando e arranhando de leve a pele quente, fazendo o irmão afastar inconscientemente as pernas. Sentiu quando o corpo de Kanon tremeu, precedendo um orgasmo, e o segurou firme impedindo-o de gozar.

"Nem pra me esperar..." provocou.

Kanon não respondeu, principalmente porque não ouvira, mas também porque não tinha total controle dos seus atos.

Saga deitou-se sobre ele cuidadosamente. Kanon estava ocupado em um mundo particular para notar algum movimento menos brusco. Saga puxou o rosto do irmão, segurando-o pelo queixo, e o beijando placidamente.

"Por que" sussurrou Kanon entre dentes "você... não me deixa... Ahh!" Foi interrompido pela ponta do membro de Saga, o invadindo lentamente. Segurou nos braços dele, posicionados ao lado de sua cabeça, e, em um momento de desanuviamento pensou porque as mãos de Saga não escorregavam no chão úmido e as suas sim.

Foi quando se sentiu completamente preenchido e respirou fundo antes que os movimentos mais fortes começassem.

Saga, ao contrário do que ele próprio imaginava, se moveu o mais lentamente possível, deixando o gêmeo com o gosto ácido do que viria a seguir na boca. Viu Kanon se contorcer, tentando faze-lo se mexer mais depressa e se apoiou em seus ombros, esticando as costas como um felino. Seu cabelo longo e macio se espalhou e caiu em cascata até tocar o peito de Kanon, acariciando levemente.

Os corpos tremeram juntos quando o ápice veio ao mesmo tempo. Saga fechou os olhos com um prazer silencioso, enquanto Kanon abriu a boca para um grito mudo. Um sentiu a respiração do outro tremer, quando relaxaram, deitados no banheiro da Suíte Presidencial do Hilton Hotel Athens, abraçados.

Kanon apertou o corpo de Saga com força nos braços.

"Por que..." disse, enquanto recuperava o fôlego. "Por que você não me deixou fazer nada?"

Saga se virou, até ficar completamente de frente para o gêmeo.

"Por quê?" repetiu. "Porque é _seu_ aniversário."

Kanon sorriu.

"Só meu?"

"Bom, não. Mas é o que importa."

Eles se abraçaram com mais força, iniciando um beijo calmo, dentre muitos outros.

"Saga...?"

"Uhm" murmurou.

"Por que meu cabelo está todo molhado?" perguntou Kanon.

Saga arregalou os olhos e elevou o corpo para olhar para o chão.

A banheira, que fora esquecida ligada, tinha enchido completamente e transbordado, inundando o banheiro com água morna e espuma. O cheiro de sabonete estava espalhado por todo o lugar, e tinha sido ignorado pelos dois momentos antes.

"Essa não" disse.

* * *

Bem, é isso aí! 

Espero que vocês tenham gostado.

Saga, Kanon, feliz aniversário atrasado, meus bonequinhos de pano lindos!

13 de julho de 2005

Saga


End file.
